a drop in the ocean
by MJ Lynn
Summary: (based off the song) it's hard to describe just read it


**_See this one isnt Taylor Swift it's Ron Pope a drop in the ocean. Look it up it's a beautiful song. BEST LOVE SONG EVER. I do not own victorious or the song but don't steal my plot sadly Beck and Jade are getting back together i'm really sad now because there is only nine episodes left. i have that little voice in the back of my head telling me that they arent gonna date and the evil voice is making me cry. if i were in their situtation i would just write a bunch of different endings for each ship. BAM no one is sad and everyone wins._**

* * *

_A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together._

* * *

he laid in his RV thinking about her. she was beautiful, long chestnut hair, perfect brown eyes and sun kissed skin. He was her best friend, but she was taken by another man. Every night he asked the lord for one thing. To make her his girlfriend. All he ever asked for. Not a million dollars or a successful career. Obviously he would love to have those too. But all he wanted was her. her kind heart and caring ways. Her way of loving with all she had. She was so naïve and her heart was constantly broken. That scared him, she could just give up in loving anyone or anything and if that happens he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He lived for her, being there, comforting her. that's all he ever wanted.

* * *

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven._

* * *

He held her as she cried into his shirt. Again her heart had been broken. He knows tomorrow he has to go beat that guy up for hurting her. he promises her that he will. One thing he never does is break a promise. Especially to her. she meant the world to him and he vowed to himself he would never screw up. So many times he had screwed up in relationships, saying or doing the wrong thing. Then they would break up with him over something he said before they even started dating.

* * *

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_  
_If you don't love me, pretend_  
_A few more hours, then it's time to go._

* * *

The one thing that always terrified him. The thought that she only spent time with him because she pitied him. He hated pity and being pitied by someone. She knew that, so whenever he had a nasty break up she got some comedy and would go over to his house and they would laugh the night away. He needed her in his life no matter what he was determined to be there for her through everything. He wished it was through a relationship but knew that may never happen so he accepted best friends. After the movie was over she made popcorn and they sat and chatted. It was a tradition for them to make popcorn after the movie. It was one of his favorite things about their friendship that they had so many different traditions. Like each time they spent the day together they always ended it with a movie. Or if they ever went and got ice cream they ordered for eachother. it was the little things that make him happy.

* * *

_And as my train rolls down the East coast,  
I wonder how you keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

* * *

He couldn't take it. Their fight had been three months ago and she refused to talk to him since that night.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Beck your seriously gonna go bra shopping with her?" she asked and laughed._**

**_"yeah he is have a problem with it?" his girlfriend asked and she sighed._**

**_"normally guys don't do that sorta stuff with their girlfriends." She replied and laughed. Somehow that pushed him over the edge, she had been taunting him all week about what him and his girlfriend would do. _**

**_"well you would know what sacrificing would be like if you had a boyfriend for more than three days." He replied harshly, after a moment it hit him what he had said. "no Tor I didn't mean-."_**

**_"no I get it Beck screw you." She replied and ran off tears streaming down her face trying to muffle her broken sobs. She ran all the way home and ran to her bed. She ignored all the calls and texts he had sent her. he on the other hand was desperate to talk to her. he needed to apologize to her. he needed to hug her again. He wanted to be the person who made everything better but instead he made it worse._**

**_End of flashback_**

He made his way to her door with her favorite ice cream and movie on dvd in hand. He knocked on her door and apologized, she forgave him and let him in. they enjoyed a movie and ice cream that evening

* * *

_Still I can't let you be,_  
_Most nights I hardly sleep._  
_Don't see what you don't need, from me._

* * *

He still doesn't understand how he got her as such an amazing friend (beautiful too.) he went to her house and asked her. she said he was funny, down to earth and an amazing best friend. He hugged her tightly when she said that and she obviously hugged back. They just stayed in each other's embrace enjoying the moment. After words they sat and talked for a bit. Then they went to the beach. He got the opportunity to see her in a string bikini. He couldn't take his eyes off of her the entire day. She was just so beautiful. Thankfully she hadn't seen him staring. Tons of guys hit on her. she got so annoyed she got him to pretend to be her boyfriend so they would go away. Finally they ended the day with the usual movie. After a few hours he hugged her goodbye and went home.

* * *

_Just a drop in the ocean,_  
_A change in the weather,_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together._  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most,_  
_'Cause you are my heaven._

* * *

He finally worked up the nerve to ask her out. She said yes and jumped into his arms as he spun her around. He stopped and whispered in her ear. "you are my heaven."

**_THE END hope y'all liked and did you know there are more beck and jade stories than there are beck and Tori I just found that out how awful. that means we need more stories so POST ONE SHOTS you brilliant minded people. at least i hope your brilliant._**


End file.
